


Hypnotized (by you)

by akumanoneko



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Zarie, what if that scene doesn't end with only kissing, zarie smut is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akumanoneko/pseuds/akumanoneko
Summary: Zelda is no fool, she knows how Mambo Marie looks at her, with a mist of admiration, respect and true lust. And she was caught in her eyes in the most pleasant way.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie
Comments: 17
Kudos: 110





	Hypnotized (by you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm a bit rusty from writing fanfics, it's been a loooong time, and english is not my first language. Hope it's nice and hope it's good!!

The day – the entire month, to be honest – was exhausting in every possible way. Sabrina acting more odd than her usual, she being dead after that Wardwell woman shot her, she coming back, they all destroying the pagans and sending them to the hidden heaven they belong to.

After it all – and, she must add, after being dead and coming back -, Zelda deserved nothing less than sit on her comfortable armchair, drinking her nice scotch near the fireplace, and enjoy some good company while sharing a drink.

Mambo Marie was really an unexpected but adorable presence in her life during these frightening days. She was acquainted with her nephew and Prudence from New Orleans, when they were hunting that piece of shit of her ex husband. Of course she had been reticent when the woman first arrived, Zelda Spellman is afraid of strangers, specially when they come at moments when she’s vulnerable.

But there is something hypnotizing about Marie LaFleur, maybe it’s the power that emanates from her and Zelda felt in her bones since the first moment. The way she’d stopped Pesta without a flinch, the way she looked at Zelda while standing for her.

It had been a long time since she felt that aroused by someone and somehow felt it was reciprocal. Of course, the Lilith matter was not that long before, Zelda would be a terrible liar if she said she didn’t feel absurdly attracted by that powerful woman and even more when she discovered that the alleged Mary Wardwell was, in fact, Lilith, the own Mother of Demons, the Dark Lady herself.

But that admiration was, apparently, a dead end, and not reciprocal at all.

Mambo Michelle Marie LaFleur, on the other hand, she was a delightful presence. Zelda is no fool, she knows how the woman looks at her, with a mist of admiration, respect and true lust. Desire at it’s more delicious form.

\- What are you now, if not the Church of Night?

Marie’s voice called Zelda from her trance, and the High Priestess could only manage to look up and answer, but still lost in the other witch’s beautiful mouth, moving as she spoke her words.

\- The Order of Hecate. Worshipping the three in one.

She managed to answer in the best way at the moment, because really nothing seemed important right now, nothing but Mambo Marie. The other witch answered, her face turning to a serious expression. Zelda didn’t hear a single word, completely lost in that beautiful face, the way Marie looked at her in the eyes, the subtle expression lines in her forehead showing her concern. The way her chest moved at her breathing’s pace. The way she holds her cup while speaking.

It’s really been a long time since Zelda Spellman found herself so lost in someone.

She barely noticed when Marie stopped talking and didn’t actually listen to the whole thing, only something about future events and it was probably the only key fact Zelda understood.

\- Am I to take it that means you’ll be staying on?

She didn’t even think about her words before saying them, it was inevitable, pure desire pumping in her veins and all the lust swirling on her tongue. She didn’t notice when she moved on the armchair to get closer to the other witch, her eyes never leaving Marie’s.

Marie noticed it too, she noticed how bad the High Priestess wanted her, as her expression changed to a flirty and seductive glaze. Whether she noticed or not, she too moved closer to Zelda, close enough so they could whisper to each other, like they were telling secrets.

\- Only if I am welcome, ma chérie. – she said with a raspy voice, getting even closer to Zelda

As if she was completely hypnotized by that woman’s eyes, her mouth, all of her, Zelda leaned forward and closed that distance between them. Her hands holding Marie’s face, gently caressing her skin.

And their lips met finally.

It began as an almost chaste kiss; they were feeling each other. It felt like electricity was flowing between them, all that warmth that had nothing to do with the fireplace or the scotch Zelda could still taste in Marie’s mouth. All that desire was flowing through their veins, coming like goosebumps on their skin.

Zelda’s mind went blank when she felt the soft lips against hers, the warm tongue caressing hers. It was all too much, all too good. Even feeling Marie’s heartbeat under her touch, it was all much more than Zelda could ever ask and could rationally process.

At some point, Mambo Marie set her cup on the nearest plain surface she could find with her eyes closed and all senses focused on Zelda and was the one to deepen the kiss. Zelda let out a low moan when she felt warm soft hands on her cheek, or her neck.

Their tongues intertwined in a hearty kiss, a lascivious warmth spreading to their whole bodies, pulsing like the air between them was alive and electricity was flowing.

Once they broke the kiss, trying to catch their breaths, Zelda could only smile, all flushed and feeling warmth pool in certain part of her body.

\- Does this answer how welcome you are, sweetheart? – the ginger asked, still breathless

\- It answers plenty, chérie.

With a fast but tender move, Mambo Marie slid her hands to gently hold Zelda’s waist and pull the High Priestess to her lap. She could hear the small gasp Zelda made, and could feel the power emanating from that amazing witch.

Mambo Marie was completely lost in those green eyes, lost in those lips mouth, lost in that addictive taste. All about Zelda Spellman was mesmerizing, she could stay hours, even days only looking at that most gorgeous woman. This very woman that was straddling her, sat on her lap and also lost in desire.

\- Please, Marie.

Zelda asked with an almost inaudible voice, but still shaking and dripping lust.

Mambo Marie kissed her, just a peck at first, and smiled at the way the ginger growled in discontent.

\- Whatever you want is already yours, mon précieux.

And, with that, she pulled Zelda to another kiss, one just like both of them wanted. Marie hold Zelda’s waist tighter and gently, smiled even more in the kiss when the Ginger wrapped her arms on her neck. It fell right in all possible ways, even they way their kiss matched.

It was better than hellfire, even better than any pleasure both of them had ever felt.

The air was getting thicker at each second, both women kissing so passionately like their lives depended on it. At that moment, it did feel like it.

When Zelda rocked her hips in a lustful way on Marie’s lap, while moaning on her mouth, it was all too much. Too good, too hot, too right, and they didn’t even think properly when Marie slid her hands down Zelda’s legs, reaching the hem of her skirt and the soft skin under that clothing.

Zelda hummed in approval, rocking her hips a bit more in an invitation while she moved to kiss Marie’s neck, kiss all the way through her neck, her earlobe.

Marie’s fingers went up on Zelda’s legs, caressing her in a feather light touch that made the ginger shiver and moan even more. She went up and up, until she felt the lace of Zelda’s panties. And then she stopped, looking at the other woman on her lap.

\- Please, yes, touch me.

Zelda said, looking in Marie’s eyes. Her pupils were dilated, full of desire, such a lustful gaze that could bring kingdoms to their knees. Mambo Marie felt herself drowning in those amazing eyes, in that pretty mouth, in the way Zelda gasped for air at the exact moment Marie touched her clit over the lace panties.

She was such an exquisite woman, so perfect in every possible way. How could she not fall for those low moans when her fingers pushed the piece of clothing and gently entered her.

\- Oh my, Zelda, you’re already so wet, chérie.

Feeling a bit bolder, maybe with a little help from the alcohol they drank moments before, Zelda hold Marie’s face and sat on her fingers to feel them even deeper.

\- I guess you enchanted me, sweetheart.

Mambo Marie smiled wider and pulled Zelda for another deep kiss, at the same moment she fucked the ginger witch with her fingers. Zelda’s moans filled the room, reverberated on the walls of the High Priestess chambers, like a lascivious and delicious music that went right down between Marie’s legs – and Zelda’s too.

Their kiss was getting more and more passionate, Marie speeding up her pace inside Zelda and their heads were filled with their own moans. Zelda’s sounds getting more and more high pitched, her inner muscles contracting in such an amazing way, her pleasure pooling on Marie’s hands.

It didn’t take much longer, not when both witches were already so in need of each other. If it were another moment, or with another person, Zelda would feel ashamed for not lasting much, but it all felt different with Marie. It felt right.

A few more certain moves with her fingers, curling them is the perfect way inside the ginger witch, and she had Zelda screaming on her lap, her wet pussy gushing in absolute pleasure. Zelda probably didn’t even notice how hard she was holding Marie’s shoulders looking for balance while her body was shaking on her orgasm.

It was so delicious that Mambo Marie was certain she could get addicted to that.

\- I hope you know how welcome you are, babe.

Zelda whispered in her hear, still shaking from the orgasm. And Mambo Marie knew that was her new favourite place.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it was a short thing, I'm really rusty. Hope you liked <3


End file.
